Beyond Reach
by Oo Lady Artemis oO
Summary: Just to let people know, I have enough reviews to push me on. Thank you very much, and I'm sorry for not updating yet, but I kind of am having a hard time updating all my stories at once, that's why I wasn't sure wheather I should continue this or not.


Okay, hi people! This is going to be my first story of Ella Enchanted, but it's my favorite book, so please be considerate. I hope you enjoy this and as usually, I know it's getting old, it takes place after the third ball and she's about to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mandy! Kyrria is in danger, we have to leave!" shouted Ella as she ran into the manor. As she passed by, many other maids and butlers stared at her in the dress.  
  
As soon as she heard the problem, Mandy started saying, "Hurry up and pack lady, we must leave now, it's only a little time before the prince comes."  
  
Ella quickly rushed into her room and gathered her belongings. Since she had so little, she was done after a minute.  
  
"The prince is coming!" Ella heard one of maids shout from behind her door.  
  
*Oh no* she was the only thing that ran through her head before Mandy came bursting in.  
  
"Lets go!" shouted Mandy while grabbing Ella's arm. If they went through the door, then they would most likely get caught, so they decided to go through the window. Even though it would be hard to get down, they began heading for the opening. Before they could climb out, they heard the knocking of the door.  
  
"The prince wishes to see Ella, open up," said a maid behind the door.  
  
Ella tried to resist, but as an order, Ella opened the door. The maid took her by the arm and began to lead her towards the commotion. Before she was lead down the stair case, Ella through a desperate glance at Mandy who was following with dread.  
  
As they walked down, the commotion got louder and Ella's heart beat faster. By the time they got down, it all seemed to happen in a blur from the speed of things were going.  
  
"Ella....." breathed Char as he came up to her. She was in the dress, so there was no mistaking her not being Lela.  
  
Ella stared at him as he enveloped her in a hug. A crowd began to surround them. "I-I...." she stumbled, not sure on how to answer. Her fingers began constricting each other out of nervousness and some other feeling that she couldn't place.  
  
Char put two fingers on her lips, silencing her. He began to move closer as he drew his lips near hers. Brushing against them just a little bit, he pulled back.  
  
Ella just stood there in fear as he held her and when he kissed her, she kept her eyes open. From behind, she could see Hatie seething.  
  
"I love you Ella. Marry me," he spoke with his heart, but didn't even notice that he commanded her.  
  
Ella started trembling. Her eyes began to get teary and she felt sick to the stomach. Looking at Mandy helplessly who was trying to get past the guards. She knew that she was on her own.  
  
"Marry me Ella," said Char again, looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I-" she began before she slapped her hand over her mouth. *Kyrria is going to be in danger because of me. I hate this curse, everything I want is right here, but I can't take it!* she thought as she began battling over herself. Ella versus the curse.  
  
Her legs lost support and she collapsed onto the floor. She could taste the blood in her mouth from biting her tongue and the tears that now fell freely as she pushed herself away from everyone. Everyone started talking at once, it spiraled and blurred her vision and sounds, but she wouldn't let the curse win. Crawling to the farthest corner, she began to sob from the immense pain.  
  
"She'll listen, she always does. Ella will marry you," said Olive to Char who looked at her confused.  
  
Hope was in his eyes, but with each passing second, it was more confusing to Char.  
  
"Don't order me!" gasped Ella who tried not to gag.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Char in concern.  
  
"Oh, why don't you come over and I'll tell you my prince," said Hatie as she tried to drag him away.  
  
"No! what is she talking about!?" shouted Char, not acting polite any longer.  
  
Hatie seemed to shrink at that, but still held tightly onto him in a seductive way. "Nothing," she stated.  
  
Ella could feel herself getting dizzy. She slowly got up, using the wall for support.  
  
Out of nowhere, sparkles of black came and a fairy appeared. She was dressed in black and looked evil.  
  
"Who are you-" Ella began to ask as everyone looked at the new arrival in alarm. The guards unsheathed their swords and char got out his own.  
  
"Now, I'll get my revenge on you!" shouted the evil fairy who grabbed Ella and began to disappear.  
  
Ella swayed back and forth in the fairy's grasp from dizziness or the curse. She saw blurs and slowly darkness consumed her until she saw nothing but black.  
  
"Lady!" shouted Mandy.  
  
"Save Ella!" commanded Char, but before he could, they disappeared  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that's a treaser. I want to see if this goes well. If it gets enough reviews, I'll continue, but if it doesn't I'll stop and take it out. Your choice and I hope you liked the beginning, it's only a start and the other chapters will most likely be longer. Thanks, bye! 


End file.
